The bet is on!
by Belisse
Summary: [COMPLETE]A small fic about what is going on inside Sheppard, Weir and McKay's head when things they do for fun go aginst them. SheppardWeir almost fluff.Just for safety, chapter 3 is PG13. First on the Friends are foes series.
1. The Bet is on!

**Title: The Bet is on!  
Author: Belisse  
Archive: FF, Dataport Archives, Atlantica and any other out there, just ask first.  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Category: Humor/Romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Paring: Sheppard/Weir  
Summary:A small fic about what is going on inside Sheppard, Weir and McKay's head when things they do for fun go against them.  
Warnings: none  
Series: First in the Friends are Foes  
Sequel to: None  
WIP: Complete  
Beta: None  
Season/Episode: Season One  
Spoilers: Brief one from Hot Zone.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I only wish I did  
Author's notes: Enjoy! Feedback is a drug and I'm a junkie. This story is something light I wrote; in order to give my brain some space to think about my other story and come up with an ending. It'll depend on the reviews, my decision of making this one longer. I'm just using it to get rid of Writer's block. Also this story hasn't been proofread, so all the mistakes are mine. Also, just in case, the italics mean what John is thinking.**

**Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0- **

**The Bet is on!**

When did something so simple, like a question became the hardest thing to do? He paced around his room, the bet was on, and he will have to do it one way or another or suffer the consequences. He had to do it; he will walk to her office and ask. Is not like he has never done it before. But this time is different, is Elizabeth.

He never expected that by accepting the offer of coming to Atlantis, he would have found the woman he would like to marry one day. That alone was a big thing.

Then other things came to mind; he cursed; why did he accepted Rodney's bet? _Ok, it was time to be a man._ John walked toward the door, but before reaching it he backed off. _What if she said no?_ That would be the worst thing that could happen, because if she said no, he will have to jog around Atlantis for one hour with no clothes on.

At least it comforts him that if she said yes, Rodney will be the one showing the goods.

For some time Elizabeth had said that she had picked children for her expedition and John Sheppard knew it; he was the messiest one. He was always the one giving off wild childish ideas in how to spend their days off.

For once he managed to trade for a weird substance, which had medical values, but induced everyone who drank it into an alcoholic like drunkenness. It was getting healthy, by getting drunk. It could be taken in any amounts, because if you weren't sick, it helped by keeping you healthy.

He was the one with the idea of picking out a room big enough to make a bar. Somewhere the people in Atlantis could socialize freely. Tonight was the opening night, everyone off duty was going, the main drink; John renamed it the Heavenly Beer. It was like drinking beer, but it's good for you, and it was Dr. Beckett approved.

His thoughts returned to the problem at hand, asking Elizabeth. When did it manage to become an issue? _Ok, she can't say NO. She likes me, I know it and she is the only one who has the guts to tell me when I'm being a prick._

There he was again, thinking of her. _OK, Focus!_ John knew that he was getting cold feet, and that can't happen. She liked him, and he knew it. There was definitely something going on, how about the time when he made her really angry. John wasn't sure of what he had done, but it was a little after the incident with the nanite virus. Their relationship was very sensitive; she had stormed in his quarters. He had lock it, but being the leader meant that she knew how to unlock his door. In that very moment he just walked out of the bathroom and was in the process of putting some underwear on.

She didn't even knock on the door, and John had one leg up. So the sudden appearance of Elizabeth in his room had made him trip backwards. He fell into the bed and landed on the floor on the other side of the bed. Once there he had grabbed the bed sheets and covered himself.

Elizabeth in the other hand, having walked in John's room, only to find him naked she instantly turned around. She said whatever she was going to say, very quickly and almost ran out of the room.

After that she had evaded him, the next time they had seen each other was in a briefing and she kept evading his gaze. But every once in a while he had caught her eyeing him.

Going back to the problem, how to ask her? _Which is the best way to approach her? DAMN IT!_ He went out of the door and started walking toward the control room. _Hey Elizabeth, do you know the thing we have tonight? NO, that sounds stupid!_

He slowed his pace; he was getting cold feet again. John shook his head and continued walking. He has to do it! He finally arrived at the gate room, for a moment he pretended to be looking in interest as a team arrived. Then slowly made it to the control area; Peter and other technicians were working on a new console. John stopped and pretended to be interested in whatever the console did. He stole a glance where Elizabeth's office was. She was there looking at something on her computer.

He started pacing again; he knew that everyone around him knew of the bet by now. Gossip on Atlantis spread like wildfire. By now there were other bets going on, he was sure of it.

John stopped at the door; he is going to do it. He stopped again, and then he heard Elizabeth's voice, "Want to come in, Major?"

John walked in the office, she eyed him suspiciously. _Maybe she already knows about the bet, and now she'll say NO._ He could already see himself jogging naked around Atlantis. "Hey." John said, Elizabeth finished whatever she was doing and closed the computer. She looked at him right in the eyes, "Is there something you want to tell me?" John sat down, "Me? No… what makes you think that?"

"Well John, you just spent the last hour pacing around outside my office. What are we? 10?"

John was speechless, "What? No, I'm just… I was looking for something to do. To keep my mind occupied." Elizabeth kept staring at him; he knew she was seeing right through him. "Yes, I bet the preparations for the new bar are extremely difficult and consuming."

John saw her smirk, he knew she was playing with him, he decided to make the move. "Yeah… about that, tonight we have designated as the opening night, and I was wondering…" He stopped for a moment, NO! He was getting cold feet in the middle of it, and then he heard her say, "Yes?" _Damn it she knows! And she is enjoying it!_

"I was wondering if you wouldliketogowithme." The last part he had said it so fast, he wasn't sure she had got it. Elizabeth kept quiet for a moment, taking in what he just said. It was the most painful, long and agonizing minute of John's life.

"As a date?" She asked curious, "A date? No! It's more like the leader of the expedition and the chief military officer showing support to their fellow explorers, and also enjoying the night as friends." Elizabeth smiled; she leaned back on her chair as if thinking about it. John shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"I'll be expecting you in my quarters at 8:00 PM."

John couldn't believe what he just heard. _Did she just said yes?_ He was frozen to the spot, Elizabeth stared at him, "Now Major Sheppard, I suggest you make sure everything is ready for tonight while I finish my work for today."

John stood up and walked out the door, people in the gate room were staring at him. As if expecting that he will shout her answer. But no, they will have to wait, he smiled broadly, the only thing in his mind was getting Rodney's reaction to the news. He will enjoy this night.


	2. Rodney's reaction

**A/N:** Thanks to my reviewers I have decided to write more in this story. I have divided rest of this story between this chapter and a third one. I needed to put some more of Shep/Weir as well. I tried to be true to the characters, if they seem a bit off character, please forgive me. This hasn't been proofreaded, so all the mistakes are mine. You asked for it, here is more, I hope you like it. And if you don't please don't send your sniper to take me out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the rich people do, so don't sue.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter II: Rodney's reaction**

Major John Sheppard was walking through the halls of Atlantis; he had a certain sprint to his step, a certain twinkle in his eyes. _I am going to enjoy this!_ He was heading to the one place John knew he would find Rodney McKay, the mess hall.

People were staring at John, all of them speculating what the outcome of the bet will be. Most of them had a good idea of what it was, seeing John's happiness as he walked around Atlantis.

Once he entered the mess hall, he changed his expression, became all serious, not giving a hint of the outcome. He spotted Rodney at the back of the room; he was with Zelenka and Teyla. _This is going to be fun!_

Slowly, John walked in, on the way he grabbed a cup of coffee, and headed for McKay's table. Once there he sat besides Teyla, John didn't moved, he waited for Rodney to speak first. Inside he felt as if he was going to scream, but managed to control himself.

Rodney was finishing his lunch, he gave John a look between amusement and smugness, he leaned back on his chair, "So, what did she said?"

John shrugged, Rodney smiled, Zelenka eyed the major suspiciously. Teyla stared at John, but before she could say anything Zelenka started, "You do know that the outcome of this bet is going to the Atlantis records. Not to mention the other bets going around."

John trailed away from his thoughts, "What other bets?" Zelenka continued, "People are skeptical about you Major, but mostly about Rodney. I know there is one with the scientists, another with the soldiers. I have one that if she said no, I'll have to give to Kavanagh, half my stack of chocolate."

Then Teyla interrupted, "And if Dr. Weir said yes, I'll have to give Lt. Ford a bottle of Athosian's wine." John opened his eyes, "You betted against me?"

Rodney interrupted them, rather savagely, "Return to more important matters, please!"

John stared at the scientist; _he really must be dying to know_. Rodney asked again, a bit of urgency in his voice, "What did she said?"

John shifted in his seat; he took another sip of his coffee, "My dear friends, Rodney McKay is going to have a nice run tomorrow."

The table went silent; the color in Rodney's face was flushed away. John stared at McKay; he was going pale, almost in shock. Then he gave Rodney his trademark mischievous smirk, "She said yes."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Rodney seemed to snap out, "It can't be. This can't be happening…" John smiled; he knew that Rodney was sure that Elizabeth would not accept his offer. But John never thought that Rodney was going to take it so bad, "No! I don't believe you. I won't believe you until I see you arrive with her tonight." At that moment Rodney stood up and stormed out of the mess hall. John was very happy that McKay wasn't.

The day passed by, quite uneventful, but he hasn't seen Rodney since lunch. It was close to 7:00 PM now, and John headed to his quarters to take a bath and dress up for the occasion.

At exactly 8:00PM, Major John Sheppard was standing outside of Elizabeth's quarters. He knocked on the door, seconds later the door opened, John was speechless. Weir wasn't wearing the usual pants and shirt outfit, but a mini skirt and a bit revealing blouse. It looked as it Dr. Elizabeth Weir had gone thought Teyla's wardrobe. But then another thought crossed John's mind, _did she dressed up just for me?_

Once she saw him, she smiled, "Good evening Major." John cleared his throat and replied, "John, tonight is only John." Elizabeth have him a bigger smile, "Alright John, shall we go?"

John nodded and a big smirk spread on his face, _I was right she likes me!_

Half way toward the new bar, she closed in on John, then she whispered to his ear, "How did Rodney took the news?" John's mind spun out of control, _she knows about the bet._ He felt his face hot, he stared at the floor and pretended that he didn't knew what she was talking about, "What do you mean?"

She stopped and raised an eyebrow, there were no need for words, John replied instantly, a small smile shot across his face, "He didn't took it very well, he didn't believe me." Elizabeth smiled, as they entered the bar.

There were a couple of people there; the bar wasn't more than a few tables, and a large table at the far end of the room. On the larger table there were the bottles of the main drink of the night, along with some glasses for a self-service. John spotted Rodney and Zelenka sitting beside the liquor table. Zelenka saw John and Elizabeth arrive, and told it to Rodney. The scientist turned around and when he saw John and Elizabeth together his chin touched his chest. Then out of the sudden, stood up and poured himself more "beer". He drank it in one gulp, and then looked at Zelenka, "How long do you think the effects of this will last?"

* * *

As the night passed by, it looked like all of Atlantis had finally arrived at the bar. By now most of them were already drunk, Rodney was resting his head on the table while Zelenka poured him another drink. He barely talked all night; meanwhile John and Elizabeth had found a nice dark corner. They now had a couple of glasses on the table and were in the process of using another. Also they had a bottle of liquor just for themselves, Elizabeth was giggling, and John was smiling at her, "Ok," he said, "On three, one, two, three!" At the count of three they both drank the liquor in one gulp. 

Elizabeth smiled broadly as she put down her glass; "I could kiss right now the person who invented this." John smiled mischievously, "Would you kiss the one who traded for it?" It was lame and he knew it, but it was worth a try. She gave him a glare that almost shocked him, _Is it desire, or is she toying with me?_

"I'll have to think about it."

John knew she was toying him, giving him enough to keep playing. John stood up, took his chair and placed it right in front of Elizabeth. He sat down; in turn he filled their glasses and put down the bottle. "Let's have a little toast, for Atlantis and it's great leader…" Ok, he was clearly drunk now, "may the wraith never touch them!" Elizabeth laughed a bit, and drank her liquor in one gulp. John did the same.

Everything was becoming hazy, the drink was very strong, and he prayed not to have a hangover the next day. John leaned closer to Elizabeth; at this point they really didn't care what others would think. John closed in and whispered in her ear, "Did you made up your mind?" He kept staring at her, she was smiling and he couldn't resist, _she's so beautiful._ He leaned to kiss her; she evaded the kiss. _Ok, not good, but she's still smiling. Why is she smiling?_

"Things can't be that easy, Major." John smiled, _Ok, games; she wants to be teased first._

But before he could do anything, she leaned in, her lips almost touching his. Then she turned and whispered in his ear, "The next time you feel the urge of betting in something like this, I want you to remember how this night ended. With you going back to your quarters, alone."

John's face was instantly flushed, _what did she said? _Before he could even react, she stood up and left the bar. _What the hell just happened?_ Then it dawned on him, she didn't liked being the center of a bet like that, _Oh damn it!_

John stood up and walked slowly toward Rodney's table. The scientist was barely talking now; all he did was drink. Zelenka didn't seem too sober either, but at least he wasn't slumped against the table. He was talking with Peter, about the next day. "I'm telling you tomorrow is going to be by far the weirdest day since we got here." Peter nodded, and Zelenka continued as John sat down besides Rodney, "Tomorrow the losers are going to be all over Atlantis, the scientist will have to wear "Kick me" signs on their backs, and the soldiers…" he trailed off a bit, "Well I don't know, but we certainly will notice." John smiled and while patting Rodney on the back, "And in the afternoon, we can gather for the main event, isn't that right Rodney." McKay just emitted a small grunt, and for once John wished he had never accepted the stupid bet.

* * *

A/N: So... what do you think? I left the part with Rodney running for the last chapter. Ideas for the other bets are welcome. Also, thanks a lot Ashkash, PlanetKiller, freefall, ErabuHikari and JennR,without you, this would haveb stayed a one-shot story-) 


	3. Bets, bets and more bets

**A/N:** This is a longer chapter, I never thought of doing this story so long. But who can ignore inspiration when it hits you? Ok, I tried to leave everything in place, nothing is unfinished. There's a possibility of a sequel, but that would be later. Maybe after I finally watch the whole season. Ok, things you should know, no matter how serious or proper a person is, we all are a bit neurotic inside, that's why on this chapter I have included Rodney's and Elizabeth's insight. John's is here also, but not as much. Second, I have no idea of how the showers are in Atlantis, and so I made this up. If someone else had already done it I'm sorry, is pure coincidence. Third, I couldn't resist the temptation of a bit of John's whumping. I have to say that I like it, and if you don't believe me you should read my other story. Anyway, the whumping is very minor, but I hope you all like the outcome. I fixed most of the errors in the last chapter.

Remember, if you don't like it, just tell me. Don't send your sniper.

Enjoy!

For all those who were waiting for it, naked Rodney is here… but not in the beginning of the chapter…he he:) also there's a little bonus. Hope you like it.

**Chapter III: Bets, bets and more bets!**

Rodney McKay awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, almost happy. He had an incredible energy in him that felt as if he could be able to work in his lab for the next three days. He started to put some clothes on, _why the hell I'm so happy? I have no reason to be happy. _

Then he remembered the drink he was having the night before, and he remembered the bet. Rodney let out a groan; today he had to do the run._ DAMN IT! I was so sure that Elizabeth was going to say no._ He could already feel the stares of the people, as he imagined what it would be like.

With that all his happy thoughts left him, so he decided to get some breakfast. But as he made his way toward the mess hall, he started to see some of yesterday's losers. The scientists had the stupid "Kick me" sign.

That enough made Rodney loose his appetite, as some people whispered things as he passed. But went anyways to grab the much-needed cup of coffee.

As he walked out of the mess hall, the bets from the day before became more evident. There were some soldiers wearing girly bows on their heads. One thing he noticed was the fact that there were a very small amount of soldiers that lost their bets, and the scientists it seemed that half of them had lost the bet. _See? She was supposed to say no! The intelligent people here saw that, those soldiers were just standing by their chief officer!_ Once he entered the gate room, Rodney had to blink twice when he saw Kavanagh wearing a sign that read, 'I am socially impaired'.

This was weird, but Rodney McKay had no idea of how much weirder this day would become.

* * *

Dr. Elizabeth Weir awoke the very same day feeling happy and full of energy. _It must have been the drink. I feel great!_ She took a bath, combed her hair, and even put on a bit of perfume, which she had brought for special occasions. If she had her make up kit, she would have put on some make up. 

Elizabeth remembered the night before; it still made her angry what John did. _At least he will see what he missed for acting like a teenager._ She took another look at her hair, there were mountains of paperwork, and tons of briefings to attend to, specially the one with Sheppard. She sighed, _Ok; the key is to ignore him and making him feel I'm mad! Yes, that is the best way._

As she walked toward the mess hall, she noticed that mostly everyone she saw was in a good mood. Except for Rodney, he just walked out of the mess hall rather quickly. Elizabeth smiled to herself. _That is what he gets for making stupid bets._ With that thought in mind she entered the mess hall, grabbed her cup of coffee, and when she took her first sip, she almost choked when she saw Kavanagh. After that she hurried to walk out of the mess hall, so she didn't have to speak with him.

By the time she finally arrived at her office, she had to control herself several times from laughing. _I must have done something wrong; everyone here has the capacity of a six year old! All this bets… at least mine was a win-win bet, so no harm done._ She remembered how the day before Teyla had walked into her office, she was annoyed at something and told Weir about the bet between Rodney and John.

Elizabeth couldn't believe John would do such a thing, but one thing led to another and by the time Teyla had walked out of Weir's office they had a bet going on. The bet was simple whether or not John would ask Elizabeth to the party. If he didn't do it, Teyla would give Elizabeth a bottle of her precious wine. But if he did do it, Elizabeth would have to dress very sexy and say yes.

Elizabeth didn't mind that she lost, because that gave her the option of making John feel bad for his actions. She was glad that she had the opportunity. As she arranged the papers on her desk she smiled to herself again. Then she looked at her schedule, the first debriefing was with Sheppard's team. _Ok, it's going to be ok. RELAX. It's just a debriefing, with him there. You're strong!_

Elizabeth walked out of her office, with a notebook and a couple of papers in one hand and her cup of coffee in the other. Once inside the briefing room, she refilled her cup and sat on her chair. While she waited she caught up with the reports, working with an energy she had only while she was a teenager. She made a mental note to try to trade for more of the drink, as the team arrived at the briefing. No one seemed tired, or hung-over, just Rodney had a face as if he had just been punched on the face and Major Sheppard had his puppy face. _Yeah, sure… you're sad. Damn you and that face you make!_

Elizabeth breathed and relaxed a bit, she looked around and McKay started talking about a new console. Then followed to say something about the ZPM's, she looked around, John was staring at her. She looked away unconcerned, then looked at her papers and made some notes. She stole a glance at him again, he was looking down, _I hope he regrets playing with me!_

He looked and caught her staring; she looked at McKay and ignored the face John just did. _Damn him! He is looking good today; too bad he has to suffer. I wonder what he thought last night. The moment I made him think I was going to kiss him, kiss those lips that… if I stayed one more minute I… _Elizabeth shifted on her chair, wrote something on her notebook and tried to pay attention to the briefing. She stole another glance, he was pretending to be interested in what was being said, Elizabeth knew, he had no idea what McKay was talking about. _My God, doesn't he know what a brush is? Uhmm…his lips looks so yummy today, like the day I walked in on his room when… Whoa stop, Elizabeth what are you doing? Ok, concentrate, the briefing, the ZPMs. _

Elizabeth kicked herself mentally again, but this time John noticed. When the briefing ended, John waited until everyone left to speak with her. _He's trying to make me forgive him. Be strong Elizabeth, be strong!_ She heard him speak, "Can we talk about last night?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "There's nothing to talk about. I'm still mad at you."

"Come on, there's gotta be a way to make this up to you."

"For now, I can't think of anything, sorry. Now if you excuse me I have to get ready for other briefings."

John didn't said anything, he just picked up his stuff and left, Elizabeth slapped herself several times in the head, _Oh God! I'm so stupid._ She looked outside and John was walking out of the gate room. _Damn you and that face you make!_

* * *

Rodney walked into his lab; he already had a headache, just for thinking in what he had to do in the afternoon. Running through Atlantis completely naked, _why? Why do I have to listen to Sheppard? I think he knew! He set me up, so I'm the one humiliated! _Rodney's brain kept on rambling; he could barely concentrate on his work. _They will be remembering this long after I'm dead. I won't be remembered as the genius, but for being the one moron who accepted a John Sheppard bet._ Rodney knew that the bet was originated between the two, but he didn't want to accept that the shot backfired and he's the one doing the running. 

He hated John this moment, Zelenka had just told him that John was walking around announcing the event as if it were a national festivity. Rodney was really angry.

At noon, John walked in Rodney's lab; he had a big smile on his face, "Ready for the big show Rodney?" Rodney answered by giving the Major a sarcastic smile. "Can't you see I'm working Major? I'm very busy now."

John smiled, "Oh, don't worry; I'm off with Ford to give a little practice to the new pilots. But after that, it's show time!" John turned around and left the room, leaving Rodney fuming mad._ Keep smiling Sheppard…_

* * *

As he walked toward the jumper bay, he kept remembering his small conversation with Elizabeth. _She must be mad, and she has the right to remain angry with me. But on the other hand, I wonder what she was thinking when she was looking at me. Ok, note to self: never bet in anything I really want._

He spent the rest of the afternoon in between jumpers and the jumper bay. He looked at his watch; it was close to show time. He dismissed the pilots, and went to his quarters. He decided to take a bath before seeing Rodney; he wanted to be as relaxed as possible. He began taking off his clothes, and half way he walked into his bathroom and opened the water key. Nothing…_what the hell?_ Sheppard groaned; he had to head to the shared showers.

He didn't mind it, but he picked his room with a private bathroom for a reason. _Ok, no big deal…_

John grabbed a towel and some clothes, and headed for the closest showers. He knew the Ancients, were too advanced to create Ladies/Men separate bathrooms. So the people devised that a sign on the door that could be changed from ladies to men and back. Once John arrived to the showers, he was relieved to find it with the Men sign.

He walked in and found it empty, at least he will have a quiet shower.

* * *

Elizabeth had just finished her last briefing. By now she is so tired of all the "kick me" signs and the girly bows that she is considering putting penalties on those who do any more bets from now on. She even had reports of one of the archeologists; apparently he was wearing just a coat and was flashing everyone on sight.

Elizabeth was lucky, she was on briefings or deep into work all day, so she was thankful she hadn't come across this guy. Also John had stayed clear from her workplace all day. Which was good and bad at the same time. Good, because she didn't had him around taking her concentration away. But it was bad, because he has not tried to ask for forgiveness again. Also apparently he had spent all afternoon announcing Rodney's run. Elizabeth looked at the time; she knew she was going to have a very long evening. Besides in an hour, she is going to see Rodney jogging around naked, maybe not a pretty sight.

_Oh my God! I need a bath!_ The energy the drink gave her the day before was quickly fading away. She informed Peter where she was going, and that she would return in half an hour.

Elizabeth walked to her quarters, once there she started to take off her clothes. When she took off her shirt, Elizabeth went to the bathroom to turn on the water. But when she did, nothing came out. She cursed, Elizabeth didn't like the showers outside, but if she wanted to take a bath she must go elsewhere. Elizabeth grabbed her towel, some clothes and walked out.

She headed for the nearest showers, and for her relief it said Ladies on the sign. She walked in, the showers where composed of two separate rooms. The first one was for changing and to leave your stuff, and through a door you went to the showers. At once Elizabeth saw a towel and some clothes on a near bench. _Great! I hate to share the showers. Ok, you're the leader this is nothing._

Elizabeth picked a corner and got undressed; she could hear now the sound of a shower being turned on. She reminded herself to call Rodney and make him find out what happened to the water supply. She wrapped a towel around her and walked in the shower room.

Once she walked in, Elizabeth let out a short shocked scream. Non other than Major John Sheppard was there, taking a bath. She didn't know how he reacted; all she knew was that John had seen her. Almost instantly she went back to the other room and sat on a bench. In the process she heard something fall, followed by an "Ouch"

Elizabeth knew that her face was completely scarlet, then she forced herself, "Major, are you ok?"

John's head appeared on the door, he gave her a small smile, "Elizabeth, you gotta stop doing this to me."

She barely looked up, _I'm naked, and he's naked. What I do? Where do I look?_ "Are you ok?"

John knew that she was really considering running away. He smiled and replied, "Yeah, can I have my towel?" Elizabeth held her towel as if her life depended on it. She stood up, took his towel and gave it to John. He grabbed the towel and disappeared behind the door. Elizabeth took advantage of this, and started to put back on her pants, when he walked out, she covered the top half of her body with her towel. Seeing this he gave her his cocky smile and walked toward the bench where his clothes laid. Elizabeth made sure he wasn't looking and put on her shirt.

Elizabeth was in the process of picking up her stuff when she saw a small drop of blood going down John's neck. She closed in on John, "John, are you sure you're ok? You have blood on your…" But Elizabeth couldn't finish the sentence, when she saw John's face she got worried. He was very still and going pale.

John felt that if he moved the whole room would spin around. He must have hit his head really hard, then he felt a hand on his arm, he looked around and the world became a spin.

* * *

All was a blur, a big bright blur then everything came into focus. He was in the infirmary, but why is he there? What happened? John sat up, and looked around, there was nobody around that could tell him what happened. He felt cold, and realized that he was wearing a hospital gown, _God I hate this things!_ John took out the sheet covering him and stood up. He looked around for his clothes, but couldn't find them. 

"Elizabeth may enjoy the view Major, but I don't." Startled John turned around and saw Carson and Elizabeth standing at the entrance. Then it dawned on him what Carson had meant for 'The view' and quickly closed the backside of the gown. "What's going on? Why am I here?" Elizabeth looked at Carson in concern, but the doctor smiled and said, "Oh, not to worry. That's common when someone suffers from a concussion"

John still didn't understood what was going on, "Concussion? Why do I have a concussion?" John noticed that Elizabeth was going red, then he heard Carson, "I think you slipped and hit your head on the showers."

The showers… then John remembered, he was taking a bath, someone opened the door, Elizabeth, he slipped, the floor…_Damn it! That woman is going to kill me!_ Instinctively he touched the back of his head and found a really sore bump there. John looked around once more, "Where the hell are my clothes?"

Carson was now besides John, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to find Rodney, and as an advice, he might need your services later on." Carson smiled at John's statement, "Is it accident or murder?" John thought about it, and knew perfectly well that McKay was the one who caused all this, "Probably both." John started to leave and Carson stood in his way, "Come on Carson! It's just a bump!"

"Do you want to have a brain hemorrhage? I need to check you before even considering in letting you go." John didn't fought any longer, he went back to bed with the full intention of murdering Rodney later.

Elizabeth stayed, though she didn't said much, it was her fault he fell. Once Carson finished up, she told Sheppard that she was going to bring him some clothes. The only catch was that he had to wait in the infirmary. He thank her and watched her leave, _did I cleaned my room this morning? Oh, no, I didn't, she's going to think I'm a slob!_ But before he finished his thoughts, Rodney walked in the infirmary. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Great, I'll live." They stayed in silence for a minute, Rodney was going to start saying something but John cut him off, "No you can't skip the run. A bet is a bet, and you lost. Be a man and face the consequences!" Rodney just nodded, "You set the whole bathroom thing, right?" Rodney regretted his actions, he never intended this to happen, **_oh he's going to kill me._** "I'm so sorry, I was really pissed that you were… you know making such a big deal that I lost. I already apologized to Elizabeth, this was only intended for you." John stayed silent, _oh; I'm going to kill him._ "Once I get out of here I expect to see you on the gate room ready to carry out your penalty." Rodney gave him a look that could have killed him, but instead of arguing he stood up and walked out.

At once, Elizabeth returned with Sheppard's clothes, _I really need to apologize…_She handed the bundle of clothes, "Are we even now?" Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief, "I didn't walked in on you on purpose. Now that you were kindly enough to remind me of that, let's say, I don't think we'll be even for quite a while."

"Aww, come on! I never intended to hurt you and I meant everything that I said. It's just that…" Elizabeth continued staring, "You have the capacity of a six year old." Elizabeth knew she was getting to him, he was feeling worse for what he had done. "There's got to be something I can do. Come on! Anything!"

A thought crossed her mind, "Anything?"

* * *

Rodney was standing in front of the gate, he was barefoot and was wearing a coat one of the archeologist had burrowed him. People were starting to gather around the gate to watch the beginning of the run. 

Rodney saw Elizabeth walk in; behind her John was walking very fast, his face not too happy._ Why is he wearing a hospital gown on backwards? Strange…_ John was in fact wearing a hospital gown and he had it closed as if it were a coat.

Elizabeth grabbed a chair and sat in front of Rodney, she had a radio in her hands,

"People of Atlantis, the main show of the day is about to begin. The run will be starting in the gate room; will go across the mess hall, most of the common used hallways and the labs. But Rodney McKay won't be the only attraction; all of those who wanted to see Major John Sheppard doing this will get their wish. He will be doing it to prove that betting can also backfire on the winner. Specially if he's being a prick to the loser."

For the first time today, Rodney was happy, yes he's still has to do the run, but John will be equally humiliated. He was right, John was looking furious, Elizabeth for her part was looking relaxed, and she went on,

"Both participants, will run in opposite directions, every time they pass by the gate room I will announce how much time is left." She looked at John, and then at Rodney, "Gentlemen, your clothes please." John noticed that she was on the verge of laughter. But if doing this put them on speaking terms again, so be it. John breathed deeply and took off the hospital gown, and then Rodney followed.

Countless whistles and remarks greeted them. Both men were looking up, their faces high, they faced each other, each in the direction they were going to run. Elizabeth turned to her chief military officer and chief scientist, "Are you ready?" She was replied by quick nods, "You may begin." She smiled broadly, and sat back on her chair, Teyla had joined her by her side.

They ran, they started slow, but then moved to their own pace, Feeling nervous, Rodney started to say, "What are you looking at? Don't you have anything better to do?" to several people around him. John for his part, was just trying to be relaxed and do not make of this a big deal, "There's nothing to see people, move along."But they ran, and every time they passed the gate room Elizabeth turned on her radio and announced the time left.

* * *

For the days after the run, all you could hear in Atlantis was people talking about Rodney and Sheppard. Elizabeth even heard that the ladies had started to rate the guys. Apparently John deserved a ten, and amazingly Rodney hadn't done too bad himself, and got a nine. 

John didn't mind it at all, but Rodney was a little embarrassed abouit the whole situation. For now they were on the mess hall, Rodney was trying to swallow his food as fast as he could, so Sheppard who was sitting across him would stop smirking every time someone said something about Rodney being naked. "How are things with Elizabeth?" Obviously Rodney wanted to think about something else. John smiled, "Ok, at least now she talks to me." Rodney finished his lunch, "You know, there's another bet going around." John arched his eyebrow, "Really, what about?"

"About if you are going to accept another bet, after what happened in the last one." John smiled, "Yeah? What do you think?" Rodney leaned back on his chair, "I think you won't be able to control yourself."

John let out a soft chuckle, "Wanna bet?

* * *

A/N: So.. what do you think? Ashkash, I hope you don't mind I used the dialoge you wrote on the review. It was too good, to not use it. Thanks OddTok'ra, Your idea is kind of making me write a sequel, let's see how that goes... Thanks a lot to the reviewers, hope you liked this ending and let me know what you think. 


End file.
